Tabidachi
by Leo Sky
Summary: Ami's leaving for Germany. How will Usagi take it when she finds out everybody knew and never told her? Is it the end of a beautiful friendship?


_Whoot! Hi! I'm back! I told you I would be back…But when I returned I really wasn't planning on a new one-shot! LOL! Anyways, I just thought I'd try something different. I mean, I usually write about the Outer Senshi as most of you know. They make a VERY small cameo in this fic though! I just couldn't leave them out! I love them too much. Haha. Anyways, I have no idea if something like this has ever been written before because I just pay attention to fics that are Haruka based…(innocent look)_

**_Disclaimer:_** _Anything Sailor Moon related is not mine._

"Have you told Usagi-chan yet?" Minako asked her blue-haired friend.

Ami looked up from her book and into the light blue orbs of her friend's eyes. She shook her head. "Iie, not yet. I tried to tell her yesterday when we were at the park, but she was just so happy…I didn't want to ruin her mood."

Makoto looked up from her place at the table in Rei's room. "You're going to have to tell her today."

Rei put her pencil down and looked up at Ami from her place in the doorway. "You're leaving for Germany next week, Ami-chan. What would we tell her if you just stopped showing up?"

Ami sighed and nodded. "I know, minna. I'll tell Usagi-chan today."

"Hm? Nani? Nani? Tell me what?" Usagi voice chimed from the doorway making everyone, especially Ami, jump up. Rei, Makoto, and Minako looked from Usagi to Ami, who was looking over with wide eyes at her pigtailed friend.

"Eh, nothing! Nothing! Nothing at all!" Ami said laughing nervously, waving her hands in front of her face. Rei, Makoto, and Minako frowned at Ami, which didn't go unnoticed to Ami or Usagi. Ami looked down at her book.

Usagi looked over puzzedly at Ami. "Are you sure? I just heard you say, 'I'll tell Usagi-chan today.'"

Ami nodded, reassuringly. Everyone else just went back to what they were doing, not wanting to get involved.

Usagi just shrugged it off and placed herself next to Ami on Rei's bed.

"Ami-chan, can you help me with my math homework?" Usagi asked pleadingly, looking up with puppy dog eyes at Ami.

Ami giggled softly and nodded in agreement. Everyone was working on their studies; well Usagi had seemed to have totally forgotten about her homework and started looking through Rei's magazines and manga, calling for one of the famous Usagi/Rei argument scenes. Ami had tried to convince Usagi to come back and study but Usagi just kept reading the manga and laughing hysterically. Everything was as fine as it could be, until the Outer Senshi showed up.

"Congratulations, Ami-san! You must be very excited!" Hotaru chimed, making her way into the room where the Inner Senshi were, followed by Haruka. Michiru, and Setsuna.

Usagi stopped in her tracks and looked from Hotaru to Ami. Hotaru, realizing she may have said something she shouldn't have, sank behind Setsuna.

"Congratulations…? For what? Ami-chan?" Usagi walked over to her blue-haired friend and cupped her hands inside her own. "Ami-chan?"

"Usagi-chan…" Ami said quietly.

"Ami-chan, what's going on?" Usagi asked with a desperate look.

"Usagi-chan, I'm…I'm…uh…"Ami started hesitantly. She looked into her friend's desperate blue eyes and felt guilt build up in the pit of her stomach.

"Ami-chan, onegai, tell me. You're what?"

"I'm going to Germany, to further my studies in medicine." Ami said looking down at the ground. "I'll be there for at least a year…"

"You're leaving next week, right?" Haruka asked looking over at the blue-haired girl.

Usagi turned abruptly to face Haruka. "Haruka-san, you knew!" she screamed, looking like she was on the verge of tears.

Haruka didn't say anything. She just shoved her hands in her jacket pockets and leaned against the wall, looking at the floor. Michiru walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, with a look on her face that said it was alright.

Usagi looked around the room at everyone, noticing they all had a look of guilt on their faces.

"You all knew, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU!" Usagi yelled at them, utterly enraged.

"Usagi-chan." Minako said in guilty voice.

Usagi stormed towards the door, pushing past the Outers and stood there. "Why is it that Usagi is always last to know? This isn't something you keep from somebody! Our friend is leaving!"

"Usagi-chan!" Rei's now angry voice spoke. "Don't you think we're all sad that Ami-chan is leaving? This is her dream! Ami-chan's dream may finally come true! Can't you stop being selfish for one second? Don't you want Ami-chan's dreams to come true?" Rei's voice became pleading towards the end. Her voice became a mixture of anger and sadness.

Rei's words stung Usagi with their truth. She felt tears spring to her eyes. Of course she wanted Ami's dreams to come true, but right now she was too upset with everyone for not telling her about this to admit anything. She did want her friend's dreams to come true but if she had been informed sooner, this situation may not have ever happened.

Usagi turned around and took a good look at everyone in the room. "You're all terrible, minna!"

She looked at Ami and then exclaimed, "I hate you, Ami-chan!"

She jumped from the room onto the concrete floor. "You won't be seeing Usagi for a long time! Don't you dare think of following me!" With that, Usagi descended from Hikawa Shrine.

Ami began to gather up her things and then made her way to the doorway.

"Ami-chan, where are you going?" Makoto asked, looking concernedly at her friend.

"Minna, I don't think you'll see me again until I return from Germany." Ami turned towards them, then bowed. "Arigatou, minna. You are all such good friends. I won't forget you as I study." She gave them a forced smile then ran from the shrine, in tears.

Everyone called out to her to come back but they knew they probably wouldn't see their again until she returned.

---One Week Later: Tokyo International Airport---

"Ami-chan!" Usagi called out inside the airport. Looking rapidly for her blue-haired friend. "Ami-chaaaaan!" She had been there since early this morning. After a run-in with Rei, which was quite uncomfortable at first, but then once the tension was lifted, Usagi had found out the exact day Ami was leaving for Germany. So now, here she was inside the airport looking for her friend, not having any luck finding her.

Usagi leaned against one of the walls of the airport and sunk to the ground. "Ami-chan…" she said quietly. "Gomen nasai, Ami-chan. I was so horrible to you. I shouldn't have said I hated you. The last thing you'll remember before you leave is fighting with Usagi. I never meant to hurt you, gomen nasai."

**_Ano_** **_hi gomen ne tte ieba yokatta_**

_**Motto arigatou tte ieba yokatta**_

"PASSENGERS DEPARTING FOR GERMANY, PLEASE REPORT TO GATE 17 FOR YOUR FLIGHT IN TEN MINUTES. DOMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU."

Usagi's head perked up at the announcement. She had passed Gate 17 not too long ago and remembered exactly where it was. She got up and began running through the crowd of people to reach her friend before it was too late.

**_Taisetsu_** **_na taisetsu na atashi no anata-tachi_**

**_Sayounara_** **_shoshite arigatou_**

"ATTENTION PASSENGERS BOARDING FLIGHT 25 TO GERMANY. PLEASE REPORT TO GATE 17 IN THE NEXT FIVE MINUTES TO BOARD YOUR FLIGHT. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU."

Ami fiddled with her things then picked them up. She looked out the window that peered out into the driveway for the airplanes and sighed.

"Usagi-chan…" Ami said quietly.

**_Watashi_** **_iku wa ne Usagi-chan_**

Usagi raced through the corridors towards Gate 17. She wanted to get there before her friend boarded the plane and it would be a long time before she could apologize to her friend about that day back in Rei's room at Hikawa Shrine.

_I hope I get there in time! Ami-chan!_ Usagi asked as she raced quickly to reach her destination.

**_Tabi_** **_hatenai kokoro nokoru kedo nakanaide ne_**

**_Genki_** **_de ne sayounara…_**

As Ami was about to go into the hallway that would lead her to her plane, she heard someone call out her name.

"Ami-chan!" called out the voice of her odango haired friend.

Ami's eyes went wide at the sight of her friend. She ran towards her friend but not too far away from the entrance.

"Usagi-chan, what are you doing here?" Ami questioned still shocked to see her friend here at the airport. Especially after what happened…

"Ami-chan," Usagi huffed as she stood in front of her blue-haired friend. After she caught her breath a little, she looked up at her friend with sorrowful eyes. "Gomen nasai, Ami-chan. I really had no right to say what I said to you that day. I was so horrible to you."

Ami shook her head and smiled up at Usagi. Her eyes filled with tears slightly. "Don't worry about it. My heart will always be here."

Usagi brought Ami into a warm embrace and letting her tears stream from her eyes. Ami did the same.

When they broke from the embrace, Ami laughed a little. "You know, now that you're here, I'm not so sure I want to leave now."

Usagi shook her head. "Iie. You go on and go Ami-chan. Study hard and become the best doctor you can be!"

"Excuse me Miss, but if you don't board the plane now you'll miss your flight." the stewardess said politely and smiling slightly.

"Go on, go." Usagi said giving her friend a friendly little shove. Ami walked towards the hallway that would lead her to her plane, looked back from the doorway, waved goodbye then disappeared from Usagi's sight.

**_Mattete_** **_mata aeru hi wo_**

Usagi stood at the large window in the airport looking at the plane her friend was on. She was still sad about one of her best friends leaving but she wanted her to be happy more than anything else. As the plane began to make it's down the roadway to descend into the clouds above, Usagi smiled a little as her tears still ran down her cheeks.

_Ganbatee_ _ne, Ami-chan. _Usagi thought as the plane finally disappeared into the clouds above.

_Oh yeah. Leo Sky is back with something that may be unexpected of her since all she writes about is the Outer Senshi. xD Anyways, I thought this would be a good idea to write since it seems Ami is always going to leave for Germany but never does. Like in the anime and Sera Myu. In the Super Myu Ami's leaving for Germany but then her heart crystal is stolen and never does and then in Last Dracul she's leaving for Germany and then is attacked by vampires. Well, here I made Ami leave! Mwahahaha. I'm sick of them not making her leave. Not that I hate Ami or anything I just thought she should. For those of you who don't know, the song used in my fic is also called Tabidachi which inspred the fic. It's from Sera Myu, of course. Okay, enough of me blabbering. How was it? Good? Half assed? Horrible? Tell me in review, onegai! I'm hoping it was enjoyable._


End file.
